


The Iron Man Armour

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts is a mom, Pepperony - Freeform, Pre-Age of Ultron, Protection, Toddler trouble, Tony Stark being a dad, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Tony will always protect his family, even if the threat isn't all that real.





	The Iron Man Armour

Since Bea had started sleeping in her ‘big girl bed’ – a little matte white, plastic toddler bed with the headboard twisted into flowers and alternating flamingo, Avengers and galaxy patterned bedding – she had developed a fear of the dark. Tony and Pepper had tried everything they could possibly think of. They bought her a night light (in the shape of Uncle Thor’s Hammer). No use. They had left her door slightly ajar with the hallway light turned on, she just took it as an invitation to climb out of her bed and make her way into theirs. They’d taken it in turns to stay in her room reading or telling her stories until she fell asleep, as soon as they got up to leave she would wake up. Mommy and Daddy were now exhausted and fresh out of options.

“I am so tired…” Pepper yawned, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

“Tell me about it.” Tony groaned, his voice muffled by the pillow he had unceremoniously shoved his face into.

“I know the expression is ‘Terrible Two’s’ but come on…” Pepper complained, burying herself under the covers.

It was one in the morning and they had just put Bea back to bed for the third time after she had crawled into theirs.

“I reckon we’ve got about an hour before she wakes up again.”

“She might sleep through.”

“Well if she sleeps through we’ve got about five hours until she wakes up ready for the day. Better make the most of it.” Pepper muttered into her pillow.

“We could always make the best of being awake instead…” Tony pushed himself up in the bed and smirked at her.

“Nice try.” She returned his smirk with one of her own. “But I’m too tired right now.” She turned away from him and pulled the sheets up to almost over her face.

“Spoil sport.”

She kicked his leg.

“Ow!”

“Don’t call me a spoil sport.” She mumble sleepily. “Asshole.”

“Fine, go to sleep.” Tony muttered sullenly. “I’m going to work on the suit.” He told her as he climbed out of the bed.

“Get back in bed...” Pepper murmured, half asleep already.

“We both know that isn’t going to happen.” He chuckled and kissed her head before leaving the room.

 

On his way down to the workshop he had been tempted to stop by Bea’s room to check that the toddler was actually still sleeping. He thought better of it and decided to leave well enough alone. If she was asleep and he woke her up Pepper would murder him.

“These new upgrades will be perfect for when we go HYDRA raiding and sceptre hunting.” Tony stated as he finally uploaded new software and protocols into the suit, after a couple of hours checking, tinkering and double checking.

_“I’m sure they will sir.”_

“How many HYDRA facilities do we have left to search JARVIS?” He asked as he shuffled on his computer chair to a computer at the other side of the room.

_“Three, one in Bolivia, another in Sokovia and a third in South Africa.”_

“And when is our next raiding party?”

_“I believe it was agreed for Tuesday. Three days sir.”_

“Perfect. That gives me plenty of time to play with my new toys.”

As the computer beeped to let him know that the upload was complete and successful Tony disconnected the various wires from the suit.

“Check it out JARVIS.” Tony addressed the AI as he stood in front of the suit and held up a finger. “Sentry mode.” He commanded.

The suit raised one of its arms, the repulsar in the hand lighting up like a torch along with the arc reactor in the centre of its chest and its eyes. It watched the room from its stationary position.

“Great huh?”

_“Fantastic sir.”_

“Now if I need to take the suit off for whatever reason in a fight I won’t be vulnerable.”

_“Sir, if I might interrupt I believe Miss Beatrice is awake again.”_

“Is she getting out of bed?”

_“No. She appears to be upset. She may have had a nightmare.”_

Tony sprang out of his seat. “Tell her I’m on my way!” He called out as he ran from the lab.

 

“Hey princess,” Tony pushed open the door to Bea’s room to find the toddler sat up in bed sniffling a little.

“Dada…” She whimpered, climbing out of bed and running to him.

“What’s the matter honey?” He asked as he scooped her up. “Did you have a nightmare?” He pressed when she didn’t answer.

When she still didn’t answer him he moved across the room to the rocking chair still nestled in the corner and sat down settling her on his lap.

“Hey,” He moved her back from where she had buried her face in his t-shirt and made her look at him. “What’s wrong princess?” She still didn’t answer. “Alright, you don’t want to tell me what’s upset you right now,” He stopped holding her back and allowed her to hide from him, settling for hugging her close. “And that’s okay. We’ll just sit here for a little while until you’re ready to tell me.”

And that was what they did. Just sat for a few minutes waiting for Bea to be calm enough to talk. When she did she stopped hiding her face and stared up at him with sad blue eyes.

“Ba deem.” She frowned, wiping her tear stained face with her little hands.

“You had a bad dream?” He asked. She nodded, still sniffling a little. “Well that’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“No?”

“No, everyone has bad dreams sometimes.”

“You?” She pointed up at him.

“Yeah, even me.” He smiled “The thing you’ve got to remember princess is that it’s only a dream and anything in the dream won’t be _here_ when you wake up. Because it’s not real, and you’re safe princess. I promise.”

“Pi pomise?” She held up her right hand to him with her pinky finger stuck out.

“Of course, I pinky promise.” He hooked his pinky finger with hers. “I promise that none of the things from your dreams can hurt you because they’re not real. And I promise that I’ll protect you.”

Her face brightened up and she grinned at him.

“There! That’s better!” he pinched one of her cheeks, she giggled. “You ready to go back to bed now?”

She shook her head. “No… Dark.” She frowned.

“Okay…” He considered how to approach this situation and then had an idea. “Right, you wait here.” He switched the main light of her room on. “And I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” He told her as he set her back down on her bed.

“’Kay…”

 

True to his word he was back a few minutes later but with the Iron Man armour in tow. When he dragged it into her bedroom Bea looked at him like he was mad.

“I know, but it’s a good idea. You’ll see.” He winked at her and she laughed.

He repeated his actions from the workshop and the armour stood to attention in the corner of the room all lit up and scanning the room. Bea watched in quiet awe.

“Right.” He switched the main light off and the room was left illuminated softly by the armour and the Mjolnir night light. “You see him over there?” He pointed to the armour and Bea nodded. “That’s my armour that I made for when I go on missions with your aunt and uncles. He protects me when I go there and now he’s going to protect you while Mommy and I get some sleep. Does that sound good?”

She considered what he had said for a moment, still watching the armour light up and scan the room. Then nodded. “Yeah!” She beamed.

“Great! Now it’s time to get back into bed, all snuggly and under the covers.” He told her as she crawled under the cover, he tucked her in and kissed her head.

As he was leaving the room he paused in the doorway.

“Goodnight princess, I love you.”

“Ni Dada, love oo…”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA – I have no idea about the canon locations of HYDRA facilities apart from the one in Sokovia and the Gloustershire castle from Agents of SHIELD so I used the first two places that came into my head.
> 
> I still have TWO request slots open! First come first served! They can be left either in the comments.  
> I'm trying to work my way through the MCU and not change any canon events apart from the obvious little detail in Civil War, so I'm politely asking that any requests you have now you are happy with working post-AOU.  
> Other than that know that I will try my hardest to make your request perfect and you're welcome to be as specific or vague as you want! :)
> 
> Also I just want to say thank you so much for all of the comments and kudos I've received so far on this series! It really means so much to me to know that you're all enjoying it! Especially on Fort Kick Ass it was the one I was most worried about and to see all of the kudos and nice comments on it made me feel so much better about it! :)  
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
